Waking the Dead
by Shade Mimir
Summary: Seifer and Squall have been together for a year without much thought to the relationship. It takes the death of one and the radical desicion of another to bring their romance to life. yaoi, violence, language.
1. The Woodshed

Waking the Dead

By Shade

A/N: Before I begin let me just say that I hope you'll give this fic a chance. I know the summery didn't mention it (no one would have read this if I had included it) but this work is based on one of my favorite B horror films "Return of the Living Dead". I've seen this movie more than my fair share of times. It isn't best known of the series and for some reason I don't really connect it with the rest of them, still don't as the zombie's weren't necessarily the main threat...anyway...The love story in it always got me in a an 'aww' sort of mood and since the last time I saw the movie I've been dying to make it into a fanfiction. If you have seen the movie I switched the roles a bit which is probably apparent...but I digress...again. I truly want reviews for this, I don't post things unless I want reviews but flames I don't need. Constructive criticism is fine but I'm ashamed enough writing this as it is. I certainly don't need flames to top it off.

On a side note: Laguna is referred to as Mr. Leonhart...because it just makes sense...

This fluorescent lighting was murder on the eyes. They were dull and flickering. The lights in the lab areas were brighter but only eerily so. The hallways were all long and loud, footsteps reverberating off much too sterile surfaces at deafening volumes in such dead silence. Perhaps it was all in his mind. The conditions of his current job might have him just a little on edge.

"Mr. Leonhart."

Laguna held a clipboard to his chest and looked back at the sound of his name. He seemed tired, his eyes outlined in a sleepy red and black beneath his glasses. Wisps of black hair were falling from what he had pulled back and partially covering his face. He

stifled a yawn as he went to meet the man following him. He had been hoping to get home, finally shed this damn lab coat and badge. He truly despised his job lately.

"Our men in the lab have mixed up a little something we think you'll like see. They pulled a new one out of the freezer. It's too late to put him back in," The man grinned, a giddy expression crossing his weasel like face, the flash of yellowed teeth causing Laguna to let his eyes wander away "They're about to start and Quistis thinks you should be there."

Laguna looked at his watch. He had wanted to catch Squall at home. They needed to talk...but Quistis was above him if not by much..."How long will this take?"

The weasel man nodded in triumph "No more than ten minutes. If things go as planned from the start you can go on home and leave us to clean up the mess."

As his colleague headed back down the hallway Laguna stifled a yawn and managed a friendly smile to a nurse passing by. He would be here for at least another hour. Squall would be long gone by then.

_"The wood shed."_

Squall Leonhart smiled faintly at the dub playing over Bruce Campbell. He had been sprawled across the couch, watching horror movies for the last three hours. This wasn't how he had planned to spend his Saturday night but Laguna had asked him to be home.

They hardly ever saw each other and seeing that it was nine Squall doubted he would get home at all. His father's shift ended at eight. If he was still at work now he had taken another. Squall was getting sick of this but he knew no other life. He had been very young when his mother had died and consequently didn't remember her. They had soon moved from his childhood home to another on a military base then a third and a fourth. This was Squall's eleventh home at only seventeen.. His father was important to research. So what. Couldn't he get a job that would let Squall settle down? He could live on a smaller budget as long as he could live a normal life that actually involved exchanging more a few rushed words with Laguna in the small hours of the morning.

A knock on the door made Squall jump slightly. He sat up lazily and muted the television to ask who it was. A second, impatient knock provoked a smile and he rushed to the door, knowing all to well who was there. He opened the door, pretending not to be eager "What do you want this time?" Squall stood in the small opening, not allowing the man outside to enter.

Seifer Almasy smirked "Why do you think I'm here?" He leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend in greeting before stepping back "Come on, let's go some where."

Squall could guess that he was only horny, as it was clearly difficult for the other to hide his impatience. Not that the idea didn't appeal to him. He had been with Seifer for a year now and they'd been fucking for more than half of that. Seifer was far from the romantic sort so foreplay usually consisted of a visit like this.

Squall watched his lover with indifferent eyes, standing still in the doorframe "I shouldn't go anywhere," He began slowly, as if considering this for himself "Laguna wanted to talk. And besides I'm not dressed."

"You're dressed enough," Seifer teased, climbing the stairs once more and tugging one side of Squall's boxers off a hip bone. His other hand settled upon Squall's waist, between the fabric of his shirt and pale, soft skin "But if your dad's not here we could always just...stay home..."

He was certainly persistent. Squall hid another smile, moving against Seifer and brushing his fingertips along the leather of his jacket until his palm rested upon his shoulder "Fine. Come inside," He sighed at last, pulling away and going straight to his bedroom.

His room was on the first floor and relatively large. There were band posters along the walls, a chest of drawers, and a queen size bed that was no stranger to Seifer's presence. Taking a pair of tight fitting black pants from his drawer and slipping them on Squall looked to the clock. This wasn't the first time he had simply left without consulting his father. He reasoned it was only fair. If Laguna didn't care enough to keep an eye on him he would do what he could get away with. Dating Seifer certainly hadn't pleased him.

"Hey Squall! Look what I found!"

Squall looked to the door, sure Seifer was going through his things again. Quickly he snatched a shirt from the drawer, a equally tight black number with mesh sleeves and hem. He pulled this over his head as he went back into the living room.

Sure enough the end table drawer was open, a few papers scattered about. Seifer was spinning a fresh cigarette in one hand and some sort of card in the other.

"What are you doing?" Squall groaned and went to put these papers back in the drawer "You have no respect for privacy do you?"

"I was looking for a lighter," Seifer said almost defensively, putting his cigarette down on the cool glass of the end table and getting another groan from Squall who was still trying to put things back in order "But come on, look at this," He waved the card under Squall's nose.

The brunette snatched at Seifer's wrist, his long, graceful fingers closing around their target. He was about to shove him away when the words printed across one end of the card registered. _Laguna Leonhart _Seifer handed the card over. "He lost this last week," Squall crossed the room and sat the card down on the bar before heading back to his room to put on shoes "He should be able to find it there."

"Oh come on," Seifer was at the bar in moments, putting the card in his pocket "I don't know about you but I wanna see what's takin' your dad so damn long."

"No you don't," Squall's deadpan voice came from the bedroom.

"It'll only take a few minutes," Seifer whined, flopping back down on the sofa and taking the television off mute.

"Where exactly do you want to go?" Squall knew the card could access almost any building but he imagined that none of them were very exciting "The security guards near the labs are a lot harder to get past then the ones at the community entrance."

"Just tell them you're there to see you're dad. You know it would work. They're just guarding the lab, not working in it, probably not sharp enough to suspect otherwise."

He was right "Whatever," Squall came from his room wearing boots now and little makeup around his eyes and on his face.

"I'll just take that as a yes then?" The blonde switched the television off then the vcr when Squall came to do this himself. Instead he intercepted his significant other at the waist "Cheer up babe."

Squall rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile "Let's just go," Taking Seifer's arm he led the way outside. A black motorcycle was parked on the curb just outside. It was October and when Squall shivered Seifer draped his jacket over his shoulders "Looks better on you anyway," He commented slyly, climbing onto the motorcycle and waiting for Squall to do the same.

Without so much as a glance back to the house Squall slid his arms into the sleeves of the jacket and slid on behind Seifer. "If they won't let us in we come right back," He wrapped his arms around Seifer's waist and pressed his forehead against to his back as the engine revved and the two sped through the night, down the empty streets, and towards the weapons development facility.

Laguna took a seat in the observation area, staring out reinforced glass as men in white radiation suits wheeled out a large barrel. A hazard symbol was printed on the side of the steel container. Laguna felt himself shudder. He was perfectly aware of his contents.

Quistis saw the movement and couldn't quell a smile. "Loosing your edge?" She moved beside Laguna, taking a seat just to his right "I thought you wanted a promotion. With that attitude you won't go very far."

"No," Laguna agreed, putting his hand to his forehead "But I just got off this project, remember? I can be promoted in other areas."

"Oh they'll keep you on the same project. You're too valuable here," A smiling face leaned closer to Laguna.

He knew she was right. The assignment would be the same. Perhaps not directly at first but things would soon shift that way. He hadn't the nerve to simply quit. Deep down he loved his job. Something deep down kept nagging, telling him things would get better. He had clung to that thin thread of hope desperately.

A man was wheeled in now. Or the shell of a man. The body was pale, almost blue. The lips and sexual organs were slack, almost shriveled but his facial features rigid. Laguna could guess he had been frozen for at least a week and had only been recently 'defrosted'. As a few lab technicians laughed over a quiet, albeit vulgar joke Laguna inadvertadly winced. No, this didn't feel right. Everything was unraveling.

"Going in to see my dad," Squall flashed his key card to the officer at the next gate. He knew this officer. He'd been past this point several times so the excuse wasn't far fetched but now Squall had darker motives and couldn't stop the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Go on through," The officer nodded, eyeing Seifer as the two walked through the gate. He'd left the bike near the trees. It was much too noisy if they were going to sneak into a building. Every eye would be on them by the time they snuck off.

Squall walked onward with Seifer just a few steps behind. Once they were out of sight, Squall veered in the wrong direction, away from the main office building and into the shadows. He went along at a jog and Seifer had to double his pace to catch up.

There was something intoxicating about danger. Squall imagined the adrenaline reach his heart, then his lungs, and then tried his best to stop everything from bubbling up his vocal chords and becoming an almost feminine giggle. He covered his mouth and caught Seifer's surprised grin from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't I get that noise out of you in bed?" Squall noted the look on Seifer's face and hoped he could wait until they got back home to hear him laugh again. It certainly never came on cue.

"You're only focused on yourself in bed, that's why," He snapped back ruefully, keeping a straight, deadpan face now. This was one of his specialties.

"Hey, it's only a kid."

Squall looked up, slightly disappointed. Not listening again "What are you talking about?" His tone wasn't particularly kind but it didn't seem to phase Seifer.

"The guard. He's not much older than us," Seifer was peering by several trees and even in the darkness Squall could see ideas flickering through those jade green eyes. He had led them around to a back entrance. This way they would be just above his father, in a weapons storage facility. They also had to face minimum security this way. The weapons in there were old and outdated. No one knew about them much less wanted them. If someone wanted to steal material or information they would take an entrance on the West side of the grounds. This led to elevators that would take you downstairs to labs, research facilities, and the weapon storehouses for the newer government technological developments.

Squall said nothing. Seifer seemed to have something in mind. He waited patiently, looking in the other's direction from time to time as Seifer deliberated. The wind was picking up and Squall hugged the jacket closer. Much to his surprise Seifer stripped it hastily away from his body. He was only wearing a loose fitting, short sleeved t-shirt, Seifer must be freezing as well. Still the audacity of it angered Squall "Seifer...I'm cold..."

"I know, hand me the card," Seifer held out his hand in an impatient manor.

Squall stepped back, annoyed as he palmed the card himself, reluctant to hand it over in his current mood "Why?"

"I'm gonna get us in. Just keep pressed up against me, don't face that kid up there straight on," Seifer pulled Squall over by the waist and Squall handed the card over though not terribly reassured by a plan he certainly didn't understand.

Seifer led the way to the door. He began to laugh once they were within earshot of the guard and Squall jumped by the suddenness of it all. The kid at the door perked up some. He had been leaning against the wall lazily. Now he stood erect, military issue weapon swinging into proper position. Seifer flashed the key card once he had climbed the few stairs to the top platform.

"Do you two even work here?" The young man looked unsure of what to say, sleepy and nervous. Clearly no one generally came this way. He was used to a relaxed, easy shift.

Seifer pulled Squall closer, spinning him around so that he was pressed up to him. Squall's head had been bowed. The guard hadn't the time to really study either of him before Squall felt Seifer's hands traveling over his back and ass. He blushed furiously. This was a plan?

"My dad does," Seifer answered expertly "The girl wanted to see some of the big guns," A smirk crossed his face as usual and he indicated the young man pressed against him.

Squall wasn't sure he had heard correctly and when he heard a hearty laugh from the guard he looked up to Seifer, troubled. 'The girl'?! There was no way he passed as a female! He felt insulted as well as nervous now. This was ridiculous.

To the guard of course Squall's figure in his tight black pants and partially mesh shirt was completely convincing as a teenage girl. An attractive one at that "I'll get in trouble if I let you two in," He sounded apologetic and was still smiling.

Seifer seized his chance "Who would know?"

Squall seized his chance as well. If he was to be this uncomfortable, cold and embarrassed, then by God so was Seifer. He moaned lightly, androgynously, bringing a knee up gently between Seifer's legs. The blonde took in a quick breath and felt a certain firmness forming against his thigh.

"Impatient," The guard continued to laugh softly and shook his head as he remembered his own girlfriend in a similar, albeit slight elaborated, situation "Fine, go on it."

Seifer nodded his thanks and slid in the key card. The door slid open and he slipped in, Squall still close. When the door closed he was shoved back "What the hell was that?" Squall hissed, keeping his voice down to avoid any soldiers he assumed would be posted periodically within.

"I should ask the same thing," Seifer shed his coat and handed this back to Squall before going on "We shouldn't waste time, come on."

Squall sighed but dismissed things. His adrenaline rush was coming back and the natural high sent him hurrying ahead "Here," He motioned to Seifer to join him. The door he was at was one of many. If he was going in the direction he thought he was the labs were below whatever was beyond this door. He faintly remembered a short tour of his father's new office and recalled noticing a grilled ceiling, probably for ventilation purposes.

Following this assumption Squall took Seifer's keycard and opened the next door. He heard footsteps in the distance. Of course this area would be subject to tighter security. This seemed to be a warehouse of sorts. Industrial sized freezers lined the walls and matinence ladders were on the side of the structures that filled the room. These convenient cube shapes were in rows or four with no telling exactly how far they went back.

Squall climbed the first ladder, putting a finger to his lips when Seifer began to question him. Sure enough one could peer through the grating but the room below this cube was empty. But the effort wasn't fruitless. From here Squall could hear the faint sounds of talking from nearby. He nodded in that direction and taking the hint Seifer climbed up.

"Hey," Seifer forced a whisper, pulling Squall down beside him once he was close enough "Isn't that your dad?"

"Subject secured Sir," One of the two lab teqnitions looked to Leguna then Quistis for the okay to continue.

"Proceed," Quistis gave them a stern nod before Laguna could give anyone a proper answer.

The taller of the two men went to the steel barrel and pried it open. A foggy, smoky substance filled the air, clouding the room slightly after a few moments.

"We've narrowed the time of reanimation down to between thirty seconds and a minute," Quistis was speaking privately with Laguna now. He nodded politely. This was no news to him though he was honestly engrossed in this experiment at the moment. He didn't want to provoke any unwanted conversation. He didn't wish to be distracted. Inside the glass room the corpse strapped to the table groaned and lurched.

"Ah!" Squall jumped back, a metallic clang echoing through the room, reverberating off the walls. Seifer quickly clamped a hand over Squall's mouth and moved him off the grating. Footsteps were coming closer and he could just make out a flashlight beam darting over their heads, back, then panning over once more slowly. Seifer's breath was hot and quick against the him palm. As soon as footsteps faded away Seifer was climbing down, rushed but silent. He almost left Squall behind in his hurry. The frantic brunette darted after him, taking hold of his arm in desperation.

Seifer shook his arm, tearing it from Squall's grasp and rushing for the next door. He was through the next, outside, past the now slumbering guard, and back into the darkness before he slowed down.

"Seifer," Squall was shaking but Seifer paid little mind, walking on at a steady pace "H-he wasn't d-dead right...Seifer?...Seifer? Right?"

There was a deafening silence between the two then. Seifer barely waited until Squall was on the back of the motorcycle before taking off and speeding back toward the house he was beginning to wish they had never left.

The second technician had been opening a slim briefcase placed on a steel rolling cart. The contents were sleek, fat cylinders filled with a bright blue substance. The short man opened a second case just below it, screwing the principle parts of a rather large gun together.

"Aghhhh," The corpse lurched again, violent now. The taller of the two men approached, checking the creature's brain activity on the monitor.

"Careful," Laguna leaned forward in his chair.

Quistis only smiled faintly and shook her head "He's well restrained. Don't worry," Her words were demeaning. It was as if she found his concern as charming as a young child's naivety. When the leather strap across the corpse's chest burst her smile faded and the creature's arms settled around the tall man's neck "Hurry up and load that thing!" She snapped, standing now and rushing closer to the microphone.

The short man tried to slip the cylinder into the gun, beginning to loose his cool. The cylinder slipped from his hand and clanged to the floor. As he dropped down to snatch it up rotting teeth were tearing through the tall man's radiation suit and deep into his skin. Flesh was torn away in the maw of the monster they had created, sinew snapping from between the neck and shoulder.

The man screamed and those behind the glass drew in terrified breaths. As the tall man crumpled to the floor the creature was ripping free of the rest of its bonds. It moved one leg then the other, stepping down from the surface it had been leaned against. Arms extended towards the short man it stumbled on.

The short man had shoved the cyndrilical object into the gun and a hum sounded. The thing was less than a step away when a light on the guns side flashed and the short man pulled the trigger. A tranquilizer of sorts sank deep into the thing's skin and the dropped to it's knees then straight to the floor.

Quistis breathed a sigh of relief "At least we know the tranquilizers work."

How could she see something positive in this? Laguna motioned to one of his men to head for the door "Find someone on the med staff. Get them down here! Now!" He motioned another on to the phone.

On the other side of the glass the short man was leaning back against the wall. Trying to catch his breath. He didn't stay in one spot long. The doors had yet to open up again but he wasn't willing to stand so close to the creature that had nearly killed him even if it was lifeless once again.

He went back to the table, prepared to motion that he wanted out immediately but before he could so much as make the smallest of gestures something sharp sank into his heel. A scream flooded through the speakers on the other side of the room. Laguna rushed for the switch that released the doors but Quistis snatched his wrist "It's too late."

Laguna jerked his wrist free and reached out again, this time shutting the speakers off. The tall man dug his fingers deep into his colleague's chest. Blood blossoming from the victims nose and mouth went unseen as the fluorescent lighting switched off with a mechanical groan.

Seifer had pulled into Squall's driveway this time, close to the door but Squall hadn't gotten off the bike. Instead he clung to Seifer's back, head bowed in panicked thought and his breath still coming a bit to quickly "Seifer," He ventured at last "Did you see that? He wasn't dead, right?" Seifer remained silent "Seifer," Still no answer "Damnit! Say something!"

Seifer swung an arm back roughly, knocking Squall from the motorcycle to hit the ground hard "Will you shut up! I'm trying to think all right?" Squall couldn't help but let out a slight sob. He climbed to his knees and nursed the elbow he'd hit falling. Seifer groaned and stood, putting the kickstand down "Get up, come on," He grumbled, heading towards the door. When Squall only remained kneeling there Seifer doubled back. He sighed apologetically offering him a hand up "Come on, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to."

"Mm," Squall stood on his own and went inside. He didn't bother to wait for Seifer before going straight to his bedroom and lying down.

"Don't do this," Seifer closed the door behind him as he entered. He went to Squall's bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. Squall was lying on his stomach. Seifer could guess he was terribly close to tears. He was always ashamed to cry or at least let others see him do so. But Seifer had been around him for long enough. He knew Squall's body outside and in or at least liked to think he did "The lab was nothing, at least not a dead guy. Come on, it's nothing to get worked up about."

That seemed to be the right thing to say. Squall stirred slightly, wiping his eyes and looking up "You mean that?"

"Of course," Seifer crossed the room and climbed onto the bed. He leaned over Squall, leaning in and kissing him. No he didn't believe it. Not really. Something about what they had seen unnerved him, shook him to his very core.

Squall smiled, appreciating any affection he could get from Seifer. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck "I love you Seifer."

"Mm," Was Seifer's only response, busy kissing Squall's neck as he began to remove the other's pants.

Laguna slammed his hand against the wheel as his headlights bounced off a motorcycle parked near his garage. As if the night couldn't get any worse. Laguna shut the care off and rushed inside. He didn't bother to close the door and rushed straight to Squall's room, swinging the door open so that it hit the wall with a crash.

As he had guessed Seifer's pants were down, Squall lying nude and facedown beneath him. At the sound Seifer stopped his rough, rocking motion, and pulled back "Squall! Out here, now!" The door closed again and Squall was scurrying for his clothes.

"Dad!" Squall pulled his shirt on as he hurried out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and into his father's study "Dad, I can explain."

"Save it," Laguna was pacing before his desk, shaking his head. After a moments hesitation he reached for the bottle on his desk. He didn't drink often but right now he needed some sort of relief "We're moving in two weeks. That boyfriend of yours won't be any of my concern soon," He poured the liquor, straight, into the scotch glass. He could sense the argument soon to arise.

"What!" Squall stepped closer, appalled "No! I want to stay here!"

"The moving men will be here in two weeks. Go ahead and pack up your room," Laguna brought the glass to his lips as Squall began to back away.

"Fine, you can go but I'm staying here," He growled resentfully heading towards the door before his father grabbed his shoulder.

"That's out of the question. You're too young," Laguna watched Squall twist from his grip and grab at the doorframe.

"I'm seventeen!" Squall insisted.

"That's hardly old enough to make proper decisions."

"Then how's this one?" Squall stormed from the room and towards the front door. Seifer was just pulling his motorcycle out onto the street when Squall ran to stall him "Seifer! Hang on!"

Seifer blinked as the brunette climbed onto the back "Where are we going."

"Anywhere. I'm just not coming back here," Squall's arms looped around his lover's waist and as Laguna ran out the front door after him Squall pulled them tight "Hurry!"

Laguna watched the two go and cursed under his breath. He couldn't take much more of this. In the best interest of his sanity Laguna went back inside calmly. It was his intention to call the police.

"So you're really running away huh?!" Seifer shouted over the roar of the engine. This was the best news he'd had all week.

"Yeah!" The adrenaline was coming back. Squall slipped his hands down Seifer's stomach resting them purposely in his lap "Will you come too!"

"Of course!" Seifer moaned slightly in between breaths, the touch of Squall's hands making it hard to concentrate on the road "My folks probably won't even notice that I'm gone! We can go wherever you want! How does California sound!?" Squall laughed, pressing his hands closer and working his fingers to massage him in thanks. When he pulled his hand back Seifer protested "Come on, no one's on the road at the time 'a night, at least not all the way out here! At least keep going until we hit a city!"

With a reluctant sigh Squall began again. He body was pressed to Seifer's back now, the wind was blocked from him though he could still feel it rippling through his hair. The motorcycle swerved once or twice but Seifer kept things steady. Squall was perfectly calm until a large pair of headlights caught his eye and the road was pulled out from under him.

A/N: Wow this was fun to write. I'm writing the next chapter regardless but reviews depend on whether I post it or not. Heh, and yes, I know some of the lines were slightly corny but I assure you those several lines came from the 80'fied movie and I found them too classic to leave out.


	2. Tricking Death

Waking the Dead

By Shade

A/N: I didn't think I would get even three reviews. I appreciate anyone who's actually reading this. I'm also surprised that people actually agree with Squall's actions. Heh, in all honesty I wrote him as the slightly immature kid everyone is at that age. Didn't think it was too ooc. If Squall was living in the real world and was already involved with someone I think he would be a bit more like you average, albeit possibly gothic, teen...that and it fit the storyline...Well, please continue reviewing. I really am enjoying writing this. I adore horror. Be it Japanese, American, Italian, B, or high budget I love most all horror. It's one of the hobbies I spend most my time on. Heh, so if anyone was wondering what was in my bedroom...you perverts...There would be the obvious, anime, and videogames but an extensive collection of horror from all corners of the world...plus some decorations...my favorite being the original Evil Dead movie poster. Anyway, with no further ado I give you the second chapter to all three of my readers.

"Ah," Seifer opened his eyes, lifted his head from where it had been buried in his arms. It was still night and he remembered being on the road. Had they wrecked? The wave of pain shooting through Seifer's leg told him 'yes'. Seifer let out a sudden cry, pulling his leg out from under the motorcycle that had pinned it to the ground "Damnit," He groaned, finding the kickstand had cut into the lower portion of his leg. He pulled this free before his imagination had time to make things worse than they really were and crawled several feet away before collapsing onto the grass.

He seemed to be alive. His arms were skinned and his leg hurt like hell. He had been better. Squall. Realization struck Seifer like a brick and he immediately sat up, looking about wildly for the other "Squall?!" He wasn't hard to find. Several yards away a body lie crumpled in the grass. Seifer was on his feet and running towards it in a matter of seconds "Squall!" He repeated, looking Squall over before he so much as touched him. His eyes were open but empty and unfocused, his head bent on an odd angle. Seifer suddenly felt sick "Squall!" He said the other's name over and over, nearly screaming for a response.

He pressed his fingers to Seifer's throat, searching desperately for a pulse "Squall get up," Seifer found tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried in public...though something told him he was alone right now...He could find no pulse and as he pulled Squall into his arms, felt not even the lightest of breaths against his cheek, he realized it was as he feared "Squall," He sobbed the name, crying as he kissed Squall's cheek then lips, rocking as he finally buried his head in the other's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Squall," He murmured, brushing his fingers through the other's hair, his hands shaking. Both words and voice escaped him. He cried longer and harder than he would have thought possible. When he raised his head slowly he began studying Squall's face. Where were they to go. It seemed as if taking Squall to a hospital was unnecessary. It was too late for help. He would have to take him to Laguna. What would happen then? He would most likely be arrested. It was just as well...After what he had done...Wait...Laguna...

Seifer stood, lifting Squall carefully into his arms "You'll be all right Squall," He promised, shifting Squall in his arms and propping up his motorcycle. It looked drivable. Seifer climbed on, leaning Squall against him. He held the other's arms as he revved the bike, relived to hear the engine running "I'll fix everything," He wiped the last of the tears from his eyes before speeding back onto the road.

Laguna hung the phone back on its receiver and took a seat on the sofa. It had only been an hour. Squall was usually back by morning. There was nothing to say that things would be the same this time...save for the nagging notion in the back of Laguna's mind...He just couldn't shake the thought that something would happen. He wouldn't loose Squall to some reckless teenage punk. He couldn't loose Squall. It had been hard enough to loose Raine.

Perhaps he shouldn't have called the cops. Laguna shook his head "You had no choice," He told himself, letting his hair down and putting a hand to his forehead. As if his life wasn't already stressful enough. Where had he gone wrong in being a father?...He couldn't help being away...Though deep down he knew that was his fault as well. He could have found an easier job. One that let him spend time with his son.

Laguna moved to lie on his side, drawing in his knees. Moving so many times, that had surely had an effect on Squall. He hadn't been able to help that. It was his job...His job...There was that same old excuse again. He really was a bad father. Laguna sighed, bringing one hand level with his face to study the wedding ring upon his finger "...So...what else have I done wrong?"

The guard was asleep. Seifer was holding Squall to his chest, the limp body wrapped in his coat. "It won't be long now," He whispered going forward past the guard. He had the keycard at ready and the door opened without a problem. He ran through the next room and then into the next. He heard no footsteps nearby and immediately took Squall to the cube above his father's lab. "Here we are," Seifer put Squall over one shoulder and climbed the ladder. Once at the top he lowered Squall to the surface of the cube and looked around for some sort of opening. A hinged grid for ventilation. Seifer smiled and looking around for any sign of a guard kicked the cover in so that it clanked to the floor about fifteen feet below.

Seifer took Squall back into his arms. He kept him close and dropped through the opening "Ah," Seifer fell to one knee, felt a spasm of pain through his injured leg. He gasped as he stood, unable to support Squall as easily as he had been able to just moments before. He looked around, allowing his leg to rest for a moment. There was a computer system in front of him and above that glass, through that another room. That was where he needed to be. To his relief the door seemed to be easy to open. Seifer put Squall down for a moment and pressed the red button nearest the door. As the door slid open he sighed. If an alarm had gone off instead he wasn't sure what he would have done.

Ignoring the pain in his leg Seifer took hold of Squall again and half dragged him through the open door. Now what the hell did they do before? Seifer took a moment to look around again. The room was clean, sterile, but the table the corpse had been on before was still in the room. Seifer flipped the table over to a horizontal posision and laid Squall atop it. Then there was the drum one of the men had opened. Seifer soon spotted such a container in the corner. Was this really so easy? Seifer dismissed the question. He wasn't even sure this would work. Wouldn't work...it had to work...He couldn't fathom the consequences if it didn't.

"Ah," Seifer couldn't find the leverage he needed to open the container. It was with a strangled cry and some blood coursing from his leg that the container slid open. There was a hiss and some smoke. Seifer stumbled back, coughing. Was it even safe to be in here? "To hell with it," Seifer grumbled. If Squall remained dead because of his mistake he wasn't sure he even cared "Squall," Seifer stopped near the table, watching Squall as he waited. A minute passed then another. It all felt as if hours were lapsing. He couldn't take this for much longer and soon his hope dwindled "...No..." He leaned over Squall, folding his arms over the other's chest. Tears welled up in his eyes again as he dropped his head down.

There was a sharp gasp as Seifer felt arms wrap around him. They were tight, almost painful, and Seifer suddenly found himself on his back before he had time to react. The gasping was quick now and as Seifer opened his eyes he saw Squall above him, eyes still open wide only now it was with apparent shock. Squall's arms were the ones wrapped around his body, still tight and keeping him pinned to the other's lap so that his feet were inches above the floor. "Squall," He smiled though, almost laughing though the emotion soon dwindled as Squall failed to respond "...Squall...?" The other only continued gasping, his grip not loosening from Seifer's body. If anything it tightened as Squall's gasping became more desperate. Seifer's own expression became one of worry "Squall...I can't breathe..." Squall's eyes seemed to focus then, meeting Seifer's. They were grayer, cloudier than Seifer remembered but just the same Squall's attention was now upon him.

A/N: I know, I know short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Anyway, just thought I'd clear up some confusion...and make a proper disclaimer...I use the term Return of the Living Dead like I use the word Coke for every soft drink in existence. More precisely this fanfiction is based on Return of the Living Dead 3. It's a lesser-known sequel and not much more than decent as far as horror movies go. Heh, it's one of those things you're embarrassed to say you loved. Other than that I'd like to mention that I'm also looking for a beta reader for my yaoi work. If you can only devote a little time to one story that's fine. Just please contact me if you're interested. I can't promise much in return though I'm open for suggestions.


	3. Irreparable Damage

Waking the Dead

By Shade

A/N: Look who's back! I said I loved this fic and I wasn't lying. All my FFVIII fics and others are currently being updated. If you want to know why I was gone for so long read the newest chapter of EH otherwise here's the short version:

Got suspended from was on his deathbed.

Suspended again

Computer gets sick

PS2 Died

Suspended again

Writing programs stop working along with EVERY other program.

Send computer off

Grandfather passes away

Suspended again

Plan funeral

Computer shop accidentally erases computers memory

I get robbed

Computer sent to someone else

Computer takes forever and a day to get back

But now it's back and I can write and man do I ever feel like writing. Oddly enough of all the updating I've been doing I haven't gotten a single review. Maybe I lost my fans T-T. Or maybe I should stop being such a review whore and suck it up.

Squall looked as if he was going to cry out but couldn't seem to get his vocal chords working just yet. He retained his hold on Seifer though, which had suddenly become much more desperate.

"Seifer," he managed at last. His voice sounded hoarse and fractured, as if he couldn't quite catch his breath.

"Squall," Seifer smiled but seemed to gag and choke on the action.

Startled, Squall released him. He was beyond confused as he watched his boyfriend cough and gasp. He kept one hand on Seifer's arm as he looked about the room madly, suddenly realizing where they were and where he was sitting.

"What are we doing here!" Squall got up and scrambled away. He didn't stop, not until his back met something solid. "Why are we here Seifer!"

"Squall," Seifer said, climbing to his feet rather shakily. He had finally managed to catch his breath and had a feeling that there probably wasn't time to answer questions. "Squall we need to get out of here."

The brunette's hands had traveled to his throat. He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "My neck hurts"

"You just need to lie down," Seifer offered quickly, taking a step closer to the other. "We'll find you somewhere to rest as soon as we get out of here, all right Squall?" He vaguely registered that Squall had backed himself up to the container he had opened minutes earlier. He realized that behind the curtain of smoke, still issuing from the opening, a shriveled hand was making its way up and out. As skeletal fingers closed around the hem of the jacket Squall was wearing, Seifer rushed forward, "Squall!"

Squall followed Seifer's gaze. He turned his head and soon saw what

Seifer had. Something was climbing out from the smoke and darkness. Had there been eyes in the empty sockets staring at him, Squall was sure this skeletal being would have been watching him. Seifer's body against his own gave him the jolt he needed to cry out and jerk away. The creature lost its grip as Seifer shoved the smaller young man behind himself. "Get out

Squall!"

Squall hesitated for a moment then did as he was told. He found himself stumbling and unbelievably dizzy. He still managed to find the doorway but where was he to go from here?

Squall looked around and saw an opening above him. There was no way he could reach that

"Seifer," he called back weakly, leaning against the control panel. The container had since tipped over, the skeletal body reaching out for Seifer as he took a step back. It drug itself closer as it realized its would-be prey was moving out of its reach.

Seifer tried to close the door between the control room and the creature but abandoned the task quickly. "Climb onto that Squall." He motioned sternly to the control panel.

Squall stared at him for a moment but after another firm, "Now!" he climbed over the switch panel and onto a speaker. The equipment reached halfway up the wall. By stepping onto a monitor he was closer to the open vent but woefully short of actually reaching it.

"Seifer I can't-" he was cut short as he suddenly found himself nearly eye level with the opening. He grabbed for it before looking back.

"Seifer!" Squall was already on top of the cube when he realized Seifer was still down there and that the creature was now inside the control room.

Seifer reached for the shaft himself now and, though he was taller than Squall, there was clearly no way he was going to be able to reach the ledge.

Seifer seemed to have already realized this. He looked back to the creature now pulling itself up onto the panel and then to Squall. "You know where you are now, right? You can get out of here on your own."

Squall was still confused and disoriented but he did understand what Seifer was implying. "No," he gasped, stretching out on his stomach and reaching one arm back down, "you have to come with me."

"Shit!" Seifer hissed, kicking at one of the corpse's outstretched hands, which only caused further pain to his uninjured leg as it supported his weight. He put one hand up to the wall to balance himself. "Squall, just go! I'll find another way out! Just hurry up and-"

Seifer's hand had been high enough for Squall to grasp his wrist. He was stunned only for a fraction of a second, coming to his senses just in time to grab the cube. With Squall still pulling him by the arm he managed to get through the opening completely.

"Are you all right?"

Seifer felt hands on his back now, an arm that was undoubtedly Squall's moving around his shoulder. What had just happened? Perhaps Squall was simply stronger than he gave him credit for. Seifer rose to his knees in time to hear people below. Well, it was about time someone had been alerted by all that shouting.

When Seifer said nothing, Squall tugged him to the ladder. "Come on. You were right. We need to hurry."

Seifer took a quick, deep breath and went to the ladder. He climbed down, the pain shooting through his leg nearly causing him to drop the last four rungs. He felt Squall's arm move around his waist once they were both on the ground, supporting him to the door. All the guards were probably elsewhere, distracted by that mess Seifer had made. The cool night air brought Seifer to awareness long enough to rush Squall across the lawn and behind the bushes where he had hidden his bike.

He hastily sat it up and was about to climb on when he realized Squall was hanging back. Seifer didn't dare ask why. "Please Squall. I won't let anything happen to you. We just have to get out of here." He wasn't sure why his heart ached when he saw Squall come closer and climb on but he tensed noticeably when the other wrapped his arms around his waist.

Squall still trusted him.

Did he not remember what had happened? Understandably he wouldn't remember everything, but nothing at all?

Seifer banished this train of thought from his mind and quickly started the engine. Within a matter of seconds they were speeding past the guardhouse

and out onto the open road.

"Seifer, pull over."

"What?" Seifer's mind had been elsewhere. He hadn't even heard Squall speak, only felt the other's still shaking arms tighten around him.

"Pull over!" Squall's voice had a desperate quality to it.

Seifer pulled off the road and onto the grass carefully. He put his good leg down, stopping the bike a bit too quickly. "What is it, Squall?"

He looked back to see Squall climbing off the bike, stumbling back to drop onto the ground. "Squall!"

"Where are you taking me, Seifer?"

The road was empty and the noises of the city were barely noticed as were the lights. The night sky was cloudless and lit with stars. The pale light of the moon had bleached Squall's face. He looked terrible.

Seifer knelt down in the grass beside Squall. He was terrified, though he did his best to keep this fact hidden. "To your house, Squall. Like I said, 'you need to sleep'."

"No!" The forcefulness of Squall's voice made Seifer jump. Squall's eyes had narrowed, fixed upon him in a warning manner. "I'm not going back home. You're not taking me there."

Seifer was silent for a moment. He shouldn't yell at Squall. Now wasn't the time to lose his temper but he still had every intention of taking Squall back to his father. For once Seifer was willing to admit he couldn't handle what was going on. Laguna could help. Laguna could take better care of Squall than he could. "Squall, look: I don't know what's going on. I think we could both use some rest and I really need to talk to your dad. I-"

A terrible silence hung in the air between them. At last Squall looked away. Disgust and disappointment were evident in his features as he stood and stalked away. "Then I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Seifer was close to losing it now. He got to his feet and went after Squall. "You're coming with me," he said firmly, grabbing the brunette's arm abruptly.

"Let go of me." The voice that should have been Squall's sounded distant and detached. Squall wasn't facing Seifer and he was still poised to leave, eyes fixed upon the ground now.

Of course Seifer had no intention of letting him go. If anything his grip grew tighter. "I said you're coming with me, Squall."

"And I told you to let go of me!" Seifer wouldn't have had time to react even if he had been expecting what happened next. Squall used his free arm to strike Seifer, shoving him back. Seifer was used to being able to overpower Squall. Shocked, he put his bad leg back to catch himself without realizing it.

With a strangled, short cry he fell to the ground.

It was the cry that drew Squall's attention. His anger diminished in an instant as he realized what he had done. "A-are you all right?"

"Squall-" Seifer gasped, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He propped himself up with his free arm and looked up to Squall who was watching him wide-eyed, just as surprised as Seifer was. "Fine, I'll take you wherever you want to go." It was difficult to keep the nasty tone from his voice this time.

"I-I didn't mean to, Seifer." Squall moved to kneel beside Seifer, his attention fixed on the other's injured leg. The pants were ripped but there was too much blood to see the wound itself. Squall placed one hand to the side of the ripped fabric. His fingers instinctively pressed the denim towards the leg. He applied pressure to the skin there, directing the blood flow to the lesion.

Seifer yelled again and Squall snapped his head up in time to see the blonde's hand stop just short of his face. Instead of striking him, his fist had clenched and he had merely backed away.

"Don't, Squall," he cautioned, though there was no real threat or weight to his words. If anything he appeared frightened, not of

Squall, but of what he might have done.

"Seifer," Squall was close to tears, even though he didn't seem to notice.

He buried his face in his hands. "What's going on?"

"We need to keep going. We need to-" Seifer watched Squall downhearted and tragic with his knees to his chest. He was shaking and his breathing erratic.

Seifer wasn't sure if it was a wise move but he immediately moved closer again and wrapped his arms around Squall. "It'll be all right, Squall. I'll drive us into the next town. We can get a motel for the night. We're both just tired and… hell, neither of us are in a good mood. In the morning we'll figure out what to do next, all right? We'll sort this out in the morning."

'The morning.' If they could just make it until morning everything would be all right. Squall would still be alive. The terrors of tonight would be in the past. It would be as if none of this had ever happened. Seifer felt Squall relax against him, felt the other's breath hot against his neck. Squall inhaled and exhaled then took several deep breaths. Seifer smelled of blood and imminent infection. Squall's lips grazed Seifer's shoulder as he spoke, "I'm hungry."

A/N: Props go to my beta reader Nightshadow131. So nice to know someone will still beta for you even after you've been gone for ages.

On the other hand, no props at all go to my boyfriend who not only does not realize why I'm so mad about Advent Children but also doesn't even remember who Rufus was!…No props for him…in fact I am deducting props.


	4. Possession

Waking the Dead

By Shade 

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews…but I don't understand why everyone is so angry with Laguna…This chapter is primarily about him though so…learn to love him…There's a little something in this chapter I think might help.

This chapter took a little while to get out because I finally gave in and ordered Return of the Living Dead III. It took it a week or so to get here. I'm doing my own twist on the plot but I don't want to diverge from the original story entirely so I opted to wait until it got here, watch the movie again (which I did at 2 am . ;;), then write this chapter.

Squall wasn't home yet. Laguna dropped the blinds back into place and stepped back from the window. _You can't worry like this._ He told himself, going back to the sofa and taking a seat. _This has happened before. He'll be home._ Laguna eyed the clock again and considered going to bed. That sounded like the best idea so far. He had stood and taken no more than two steps towards his bedroom when there was a knock on the door. His hopes were already much too high as he went to answer it.

"Oh," Laguna felt his heart drop as he realized it wasn't his son standing on his doorstep "Col. Seagul." Laguna nodded and stepped back so that the dark skinned man before him could enter "I thought you were still posted in Washington."

"Thought or hoped?" Kiros smiled and took a step inside "You don't look thrilled to see me."

"No!" Laguna floundered for a moment, realizing he wasn't particularly good at expressing himself "I mean-I'm glad you're here I'm- I'm…just not having a great night…"

Kiros nodded and took a step inside, having a look around as Laguna closed the door behind him. "Squall again, right?" He didn't need an answer and merely continued "I just got transferred to this base. They sent me just after Lt. Col. Trepes so that I got stuck with all the paper work."

"It's no good. I'm transferring in two weeks. We both know why you're here and you're too late."

Being a guest had certainly lost its novelty. Kiros watched Laguna take a seat on the sofa without so much as a kind word to him. Things really had changed, hadn't they? "I feel like I've missed something. You were never this rude before."

Laguna looked up with a slight start "Ah…I'm sorry…" He looked down again, fixing his gaze upon the floor "Like I said I've just been a little stressed out lately. Ah, what were you saying about Lt. Col. Trepes?"

"I wasn't," Kiros smiled and shook his head, going to claim a seat beside the other "I said I was transferred here with her." He leaned back "She's…well she's…I can think of several choice words right now, none of which would be appropriate." He was pleased to see the corner of Laguna's mouth twitch upwards slightly "I would be careful around her."

"I told you, I won't be here much longer," Laguna leaned back on the cushions, throwing back his head "I don't have to worry about that."

"Two weeks is plenty of time for her to tear apart your research, especially if she's taking your place on this assignment," Kiros leaned a bit closer to Laguna "She's the one who proposed the exoskeleton idea. Our superiors were considering it until your team developed the tranquilizer. Storage is easier that way. You can pack up the bodies and bring them back around as soon as they're at their destination. The mechanical exoskeletons were efficient but much too expensive."

"And inhumane?" Laguna ventured. Kiros had been speaking on this matter so offhandedly it hardly seemed as if he cared one way or another. He had always been a bit too calm about things but he wasn't this uncaring, was he?

To Laguna's relief Kiros nodded "But it's marginally better than sending a living person into battle…If the bodies were donated to science…"

Laguna winced and looked away. Was he really the only person who saw something wrong about this? Hadn't history warned them against playing the role of a Creator?

Kiros seemed to sense his friend's discomfort and addressed, what appeared to be, more, important matters "How long has Squall been gone this time?"

That hadn't exactly been the shift in conversation Laguna had been hoping for. He answered the question just the same though "Several hours ago. I told him we were moving…He was mad and left with that…horny bastard he calls his boyfriend," Laguna groaned and covered his face with his hands as Kiros only smiled.

"My, I've never heard you use language like that before. You told me about him before. Seifer is it? Don't be too rough on him. If they've been together for this long he isn't only after the obvious," Kiros realized this probably hadn't offered much comfort "But you do need to do…something…You've been too distant from Squall."

"I can't help that," Laguna said defensively, watching Kiros now "I have a demanding job. You know that from first hand experience.

Kiros conceded the point "That's very true, but I never had a son either. That's a completely different job and if you want to keep it you'll have to make a decision."

This was all a bit threatening. Laguna wasn't sure that he wanted his parenting skills challenged by someone who had never even had children. "I can't quit my work with the military."

"Well then, you have nothing to complain about when Squall doesn't come back tonight."

That seemed to strike a nerve. Laguna looked as if he was seriously considering hitting Kiros now, an old friend or not. Suddenly he lost his will to argue the point and merely dropped his head back into his hands "You're right."

"…Laguna…" Kiros put a hand to the back of his shoulder "You're a good father. You just don't know what to do at this point. A good start would be not to move."

The dark haired man beside him didn't stir, merely speaking into his hands at this point "I'd be fired."

"Not quite," Kiros moved his free arm around to Laguna's front, gripping his other shoulder "They might knock you down a rank or be mad as hell but you know so much about this project…They certainly wouldn't fire you…"

A silence stretched on between them "I don't want him with Seifer," He managed at last.

Kiros smiled "Give them both time to grow up. I don't know about Seifer, but Squall is a smart kid. They'll mature and when they do they'll break up…or the relationship will strengthen…I don't think Squall would have been with him this long without an excellent reason." Kiros smiled knowingly "Your parents hated me."

There was another unsure paused on Laguna's part "I was an idiot when I was younger and so were you. It was before I met Raine."

"I see," Kiros removed his hands from the other's shoulders "And so everything before that point was meaningless."

Laguna seemed uneasy now "I loved Raine."

"And I never questioned that," Kiros was still smiling mirthlessly "But you married her because your parents liked her. You moved away and they set you up with an honor roll student with a bright future. Of course, what do I know? I only heard the gist of what happened. Your parents didn't let you call me and you stopped writing shortly after that. I didn't even know you were married until I dropped by for a visit."

"What are you doing here this time?" Laguna's voice had become cold but not bereft of guilt.

Kiros smiled again, this time genuinely. He wrapped one arm back over Laguna's shoulders, bringing the other around to embrace him "Another visit…I thought you said you knew why I was here…Do you have any idea how long it took me to get this transfer?"

"And I told you, I'm transferring, I-" But as he lifted his head Kiros' mouth pressed to his. Laguna found himself trapped in a very deep kiss. What was even more unnerving was the fact that he had wrapped his arms around Kiros in return, pulling their bodies closer together by pressing his hands to the small of the other's back. He shivered as Kiros ran his fingers through his hair, lowering him down onto the sofa. The same hands moved downwards now. Kiros kept one arm around Laguna as the other trailed downwards, over his chest and waist. His kisses had moved downwards as well, lips gingerly grazing the arch of his neck. Laguna shuddered again as he felt agile fingers graze his bare skin "Stop." He managed, gasping the word slightly.

The shoulders beneath Laguna's hands tensed though Kiros pulled back reluctantly. Clearly he hadn't expected this to go very far. Perhaps, at one point, he had held onto that delusion but this was Laguna. Even if Raine was dead, even if he had never cared for her physically he would feel obligated to stay faithful.

It was due to this and a plethora of other reasons that Kiros was surprised by the next few words spoken "Kiros we can't-" Laguna hadn't released the taller man above him but he was beginning to sit up "…Not in here…What if Squall comes home?"

Kiros wasn't sure what to say and instead settled upon looking about the room desperately "The bedroom then?"

Laguna nodded, his breathing still rasped and his mannerisms impatient. "Just leave the door open so I can hear."

There was no need for further instruction. Kiros maneuvered Laguna into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. The room was well furnished, not too ornate, yet cozy. The bed was pushed into the corner and was not much larger than twin sized though it would work nicely for what both of them had in mind. "It's relieving to see you're not a complete prude yet." There was a familiar smile on Laguna's face as Kiros laid him onto the mattress before getting up himself

The mood was a bit too frenzied for further small talk. Laguna pulled off Kiros' uniform jacket, snatching his shirt over his head in the same rushed manner. Kiros shook his head to free his braided hair from the fabric, braids he generally kept tucked beneath his collar. Laguna's clothing was removed in the same fashion. Kiros slid Laguna's shirt over his head, flinging it to the ground as he fumbled with the fastening to his pants. Laguna arched his back to help, pulling his legs out hastily then sliding down his boxers. He couldn't help but note the nostalgic sort of ambiance this had taken on. For all he knew they could still be in the basement room of a respectable two-story house. Laguna had left the sliding garage door cracked open a foot or so every night. Now could be any other night when Kiros had found his way from the garage to Laguna's bed by memory alone.

Kiros ran one hand down Laguna's leg, to the side of his thigh. He pulled Laguna's knees up and over his shoulders as the other arched back again, keeping his hands on the mattress to support himself. Yes, tonight was just like all those nights from the past. There was nothing to worry about save for what his parents might say if they came in right now, that math class he was failing. Laguna took in a sharp breath as he felt Kiros enter him. He pushed himself up further, allowing the other to move deeper. Their first time together had been a lot like this. Laguna had been seventeen and naïve. He and Kiros had been friends and though the latter had been an underclassman at the time he had been infinitely more mature than Laguna's other friends.

Laguna had found himself spending more and more time in Kiros' company. It was alone, in the front seat of a used Pontiac when the younger boy had kissed him. The gesture had come without warning. Laguna's eyes had been on the drive in movie screen, transfixed by a particularly gruesome horror scene. He had immediately frozen at the touch of the lips on his mouth and the hand cupping his cheek. After the first few moments of stunned silence he received an apology and after another particularly confusing instant was leaning across the seat to kiss Kiros back.

The issue of sex cropped up a number of times after this. Kiros would make a move, Laguna would shy away nervously, and, respectively, Kiros would back away no matter how many times Laguna would insist he begin again. When at last they did manage to take their relationship further it had been rushed, like tonight. This was before Kiros had realized that Laguna only insisted they rush things when he had second thoughts.

There had been no discussion on "roles". Kiros, though younger, was undoubtedly the more experienced of the two even if he had never mentioned previous partners. It had been rushed and clumsy on Laguna's part. By the time they were finished Laguna was sore, upset, and reasonably embarrassed. Of all the nights he had spent fantasizing of his "first time" it had been nothing like this. He had curled up on his side, facing the wall. Perhaps, in the long run, it was best that the sex had been lousy. He knew that Kiros didn't pull him into his arms, didn't try to comfort him with innocent kisses because he wanted "another go."

Laguna gasped, close to climaxing now as Kiro's thrusts became both faster and deeper. _"Kiros!"_ He pushed himself up further, breathing both heavily and quickly. He was dizzy and oblivious to the world outside of this bedroom. It was all so perfect. Laguna cried out one last time before he crumpled back to the bed. Kiros reflexively caught his legs, continuing until he finished shortly after.

With a satisfied smile he dropped Laguna back onto the bed and allowed his body to fall into place at his side. The sex, of course, had become better but their relationship had become strained. Every relationship in Laguna's life had become strained. What would Raine say to that? What would Raine say to the way he was raising Squall? His wife was gone, his son hated him, he was dealing out immorality for a living, he had only ever had one friend over the years and he hadn't seen him in a long while…not until now…It was all so selfish. This was the very last thing he needed to mend.

Kiros watched Laguna as he turned onto his side, facing away from him now. He wasn't surprised, just saddened by the knowledge that he had been this late "…I should have come years ago Laguna…I'm sorry."

"Stop it."

Again, he wasn't surprised. Apologies were likely the last thing Laguna wanted right now. Reluctantly he began to realize that Laguna was completely miserable and had been for years. Once Laguna had been sweet and kind, quick to joke or laugh. Now it seemed like he was merely trying to make it through one day at a time. With a sigh he wrapped one arm around Laguna, moving up close behind him. He was relieved to find that Laguna didn't object..

"Kiros…" Laguna managed at last "I…don't think I'll let them transfer me."

Kiros smiled, kissing Laguna's cheek "Squall will like that…You're a good man Laguna…you know that. You're a good father too…just overwhelmed…I'll-" He hesitated, pulling away from Laguna and sitting up slightly "…I'll help you with that if you'll let me…"

Laguna propped himself up, looking back to the other now "You'll…" Laguna smiled genuinely once more "You're asking if you can move in aren't you…?"

"Well," The man beside him looked away almost nervously, one hand moving to toy with one of his braids.

"I thought it was the person actually _living _in the house that needed to offer that…," His smile broadened as he watched Kiros mentally struggle with whether to apologize or ask again, "I think our superiors would frown upon that…but there is a subdivision of duplexes being built…They're still on the military grounds and the ones they have finished building are nice, better looking than this house anyway. Would that be all right?"

Kiros wrapped his arms back around Laguna, pinning him back on the bed and kissing him "Of course."

"Only if it's all right with Squall, you know," Laguna added hastily "And nothing…like this…"

"You don't think Raine would want you to be happy?" Kiros knew he shouldn't push his luck, not after all of this "You loved her but not like this. She knew that. After all those years she had to. She knew how I felt about you and I wanted to hate her for that but I couldn't."

Laguna didn't argue the other's point but he tried not to acknowledge it either "…When things with Squall are a bit more steady then…"

"Fair enough," Kiros kissed Laguna once more, hoping that he could at least have tonight. He was pleased when Laguna kissed him back and moved to lie against him affectionately "Everything will work out Laguna," He assured quietly "Nothing has happened that can't be repaired."

The tired colonel only nodded. He was finally feeling marginally more relaxed than he had in years. It wasn't by much that the stress had left it but it was suddenly much easier to breath. He was very close to falling asleep in Kiros' arms when the phone rang.

Kiros pulled back, untangling himself from the other "I'll get it," He offered, stifling a yawn. He was too late however, Laguna had already snatched his pants up off the floor and was sliding them on as he hurried into the hallway to answer the phone. Kiros supposed he must have been hoping to hear from Squall.

Laguna had picked up the receiver after managing to fasten his pants "Hello?" Noting the desperate quality to his own voice he too knew that he was praying it would be Squall's voice on the other end. The likelihood of this certainly wasn't good and he knew it. "This is Col. Leonhart."

"Sir, we think you should get down to the labs immediately."

The voice sounded urgent. It was likely important and Laguna knew he should probably go himself "Is it really necessary that I come down myself?" He would much sooner wait here for Squall or get a few hours well deserved rest with Kiros. He had just managed to relax for the first time in years. Added stress wasn't what he wanted right now.

There was a pause on the other end of the line "It's the _2-4-5 Troxin _sir. There has been a leak."

"A leak?" Laguna leaned towards the coat rack, snatching up his uniform jacket. As he saw Kiros emerge from the bedroom he motioned for the other to bring his shirt. The mention of a 'leak' was proof enough that he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Yes sir…In more ways than one…"

Laguna cursed under his breath, taking his shirt from Kiros now "And who, may I ask, is responsible for this?"

"Well…" Another hesitation from the man who had called him "With all due respect sir…The surveillance tapes say it's your son."

A/N: I hope this was decent. My beta reader's computer is sick :sob:. If anyone would mind doing some betaing for me in her absence it would be much appreciated.

I'm thinking about adding Kiros to Salvaging an Angel as well. I hadn't even originally planned to include him in this story but…I need him for a plot twist…dun dun dunnnn. There's some foreshadowing regarding said plot twist in this chapter so if you caught it congrats -.

On an unrelated, spammy note I have a new fic out called Calignosity. It's my obligatory blind fic but Harry Potter related with a Harry/Draco pairing and a post HBP setting. Check it out if you feel the urge -.


End file.
